Le-Garçon-Qui-Était-Dans-Un-Mariage-Malheureux
by Eilean Albannach
Summary: Harry Potter avait tout pour être heureux. Un travail qu'il aimait, une femme splendide et un enfant à lui. Pourtant, c'était dans un bar qu'il se retrouvait le soir de son 3ème anniversaire de mariage, totalement perdu dans son couple. Et ce fut l'homme le plus improbable au monde qui lui vint en aide. SSHP, slash, rating M justifié.


Petite introduction, avertissements d'usage et proposition

_Le texte que vous vous apprêtez à lire est une sorte d'introduction. _

_Déjà, parce que ceci est ma première publication depuis des années, ma première tentative dans le monde d'Harry Potter, mais également la première fois que j'écris un slash (que ce soit la partie homosexuelle ou la partie lemon). Je ne sais donc absolument pas ce que ça vaut, ni ce que vous en penserez. __Mais surtout, il s'agit d'un coup d'essai pour voir si ce que j'écris peut vraiment plaire. Il se trouve que j'ai depuis un sacré bout de temps une idée de fanfiction, une histoire très longue, une Snarry également, qui prendrait place après les romans et qui parlerait en vrac d'adultère, de remise en question, de sexualité, de besoins, de ce qu'on laisse en héritage, de clichés, de culpabilité, de désir etc... _

_C'est pourquoi j'en profite pour lancer un appel: le texte ci-dessous n'est pas passé dans les mains d'un(e) bêta, et pourtant, lui, comme cette ambitieuse fiction que j'ai commencé à écrire en auraient besoin. _

_Du coup, si par hasard quelqu'un passe par là et apprécie assez ce travail pour vouloir l'améliorer et/ou si quelqu'un voudrait offrir ses services pour relire/corriger/commenter/donner son avis sur mon prochain projet, envoyez-moi un MP !_

_Oh, et même si j'ai majoritairement repris les noms français, je ne peux pas me résoudre à appeler Draco Malfoy par Drago (beurk), et surtout, à écrire Severus Rogue (double beurk) au lieu de Severus Snape. Voilà, donc pour plus de clarté: **Draco = Drago** et **Snape = Rogue.**_

_Voilà, sinon, même si je trouve ça particulièrement stupide, petit avertissement: il y a dans ce texte du langage grossier et vulgaire, une scène chaude et explicite entre deux messieurs tout nus et des morales douteuses. Donc si vous n'avez pas l'âge, si l'idée même de deux hommes ensemble vous gène ou si vous avez des principes moraux irréprochables, vous devriez quitter cette page et aller lire d'autres fictions. Vraiment, c'est pour votre bien._

_Pour tous les autres, bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Le-Garçon-Qui-Était-Dans-Un-Mariage-Malheureux**

Harry Potter n'avait jamais cru qu'il dépasserait l'âge de dix-huit ans. Condamné à mourir dès sa plus tendre enfance, lié à un homme fou qui ne souhaitait que sa destruction, il avait sincèrement cru que sa vie serait courte et pleine de souffrance. Pleine de souffrance, elle l'avait étée. Harry avait perdu ses parents, son parrain peu de temps après l'avoir retrouvé, son mentor en la personne de Dumbledore, des amis, des alliés. Mais elle n'avait pas été courte. Harry Potter avait fait l'impensable. Il avait survécu, encore une fois.

Voldemort était mort depuis longtemps à présent. Harry et ses amis avaient assisté à son anéantissement puis avaient repris leurs vies, presque comme si de rien n'était. Ils avaient continué leurs études, achevé leur dernière année à Poudlard. Ron et Hermione avaient formé un couple solide, devenant une figure de référence pour bon nombre d'élèves. Harry avait enfin pu être avec Ginny, qui l'avait attendu, qui s'était battue comme une lionne et qu'il pouvait désormais présenter comme sa petite amie. Ils étaient restés ensemble toute l'année scolaire, et les deux premières années de son entraînement d'Auror. Puis Ron avait demandé Hermione en mariage. Et celle-ci avait accepté. Alors Harry avait fait de même avec Ginny. Ils s'étaient mariés le lendemain de son intégration dans la brigade des Aurors. Molly Weasley avait beaucoup pleuré, Arthur avait serré la main d'Harry avec une fierté si forte qu'il avait failli lui briser les os et Ron avait fanfaronné devant toute l'assemblée d'être le frère d'Harry Potter.

Leur mariage avait ravi l'intégralité du monde sorcier, avide de bonnes nouvelles et de contes de fées.

Mais pas Harry.

C'est ainsi qu'il se trouvait là, dans ce bar mal famé du Londres moldu, à enchaîner les verres comme s'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que du jus de citrouille et à grommeler contre le monde entier.

C'était le jour de leur troisième anniversaire de mariage.

Trois ans de vie conjugale.

Deux ans d'enfer.

Harry avait été heureux la première année. Ginny était tendre, douce, et elle faisait des merveilles à son âme blessée. Elle était tombée enceinte. Elle lui avait donné un merveilleux fils, James, un garçon adorable avec les yeux de son père et les cheveux de sa mère.

Puis, quelques semaines après la naissance, Ginny s'était plainte à Harry. Il ne la touchait plus, disait-elle. Eux qui avaient toujours eu une vie sexuelle normale et saine ne s'approchaient plus. Naturellement, Harry avait rejeté l'accusation. Et, pour prouver sa bonne volonté, s'était empressé de la déshabiller.

Et s'était retrouvé vingt minutes plus tard dans la salle de bain, à tenter de comprendre pourquoi il n'arrivait plus à avoir une érection. Ginny avait pleuré, demandé si c'était de sa faute et avait fini par le convaincre d'aller en parler à un psychologue. Ils n'avaient alors pas eu de relations intimes depuis six mois.

La doctoresse, une femme qui avait largement dépassé les cinquante ans, parla de grossesse, de la difficulté à voir le corps autrefois désirable devenir une coquille, de devoir associer la femme et la mère. Elle conseilla de sortir, de retrouver leurs jeunes années. Harry emmena donc sa femme au restaurant, au théâtre, en week-end. Rien n'y fit. Il n'avait toujours pas envie d'elle. Et un an s'était écoulé. Face à la détresse toujours plus grande de Ginny, il finit par tricher, commanda une boîte de pilules bleues moldues et put lui faire l'amour. Il n'en retira aucun plaisir, mais Ginny fut comblée.

Leur vie redevint plus ou moins normale après cela. Ils faisaient peu l'amour, mais Harry s'arrangeait pour provoquer une érection quand il le fallait. Et une autre année s'était écoulée.

\- Encore un autre, monsieur ? Vous en êtes à votre sixième.

\- Laissez la bouteille.

Il prit une autre rasade de whisky alors que ses pensées dérivaient à nouveau vers Ginny. Ginny, qui devait l'attendre dans leur maison. Elle avait demandé à Ron et Hermione de garder James ce soir, évidemment. Elle avait acheté un ensemble de lingerie qui ferait tourner la tête de n'importe quel homme. Harry le savait, car il était tombé sur ses essayages le jour d'avant. Il n'avait ressenti aucune attirance pour elle, pas le moindre frémissement. Et l'idée de lui mentir encore une fois, de prétendre la désirer, lui fut tout à coup impensable.

Alors il était là, les yeux noyés d'alcool, à ressasser ses problèmes plutôt qu'à rejoindre sa femme.

\- Tiens donc, que dirait la Gazette du Sorcier si elle savait que le sauveur du monde, le Garçon-Qui-Ne-Voulait-Pas-Mourir, se trouvait dans un bar minable à boire assez d'alcool pour assommer un Hippogriffe ?

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour reconnaître la voix.

\- Elle dirait que tous les hommes ont droit à un moment de répit. Alors barrez-vous.

\- Je pensais vous avoir déjà appris à ne pas me parler sur ce ton, Potter.

\- Vous n'êtes plus mon professeur depuis des années, Snape.

\- C'est malheureux. Il semblerait pourtant que vous ayez encore des choses à apprendre.

Harry leva les yeux de son verre pour jeter un regard noir à Severus Snape. L'homme avait l'air de bien se porter au moins. Le jeune homme avait cru le laisser pour mort dans la Cabane Hurlante, assister à ses derniers instants, cependant il avait survécu. Il avait perdu assez de sang pour tuer un être humain normalement constitué, mais cet homme était pire que de la mauvaise herbe. Il était resté dans un coma magique plusieurs mois et alors que tous pensaient l'oublier, il s'était réveillé. Quand il avait compris que Voldemort avait disparu, que le monde sorcier allait bien et qu'il était lavé de tous soupçons grâce au témoignage d'Harry Potter lui-même, il avait récupéré ses maigres possessions et il était parti. Sans laisser de trace.

\- Peut-être, laissa traîner Harry avant de retourner à son verre, espérant mettre un terme à la conversation.

\- Oh, c'est même sûr. A commencer par cette marque de whisky. Qui peut en toute décence boire de cette chose ?

\- Je me fiche de la marque du whisky.

\- Oui, j'ai bien compris que vous vouliez simplement vous rendre aussi saoul que le pire des ivrognes. Mais autant le faire dans les règles de l'art.

Harry soupira. Il en avait assez de cette discussion et de l'homme qui ne semblait pas comprendre quand il fallait s'en aller.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Snape ?

\- Ai-je besoin d'une raison pour converser avec un vieil ami ?

L'ironie de la réponse frappa Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il devait bien avouer que la façon toute particulière dont parlait Snape lui avait presque manqué. Elle avait en tout cas une note de nostalgie d'une époque où sa seule préoccupation était d'aller en classe et non pas de trouver une raison de ne pas coucher avec sa femme. Cette pensée le ramena brusquement sur terre, et avant qu'il ne puisse s'en empêcher, il fit glisser sa bouteille vers Snape, toujours debout à ses côtés, et grinça :

\- Si vous m'aidiez donc à finir cette bouteille, que j'en commande une d'un meilleur goût ?

Il avait vraiment cru que Snape refuserait, qu'il trouverait le bon mot pour humilier Harry et qu'il disparaîtrait aussitôt. Pourtant, il n'en fut rien. Une chaise fut tirée à sa droite, quelqu'un s'assit près de lui, assez pour que leurs épaules se frôlent, et le whisky fut versé. Puis il l'entendit avaler d'une gorgée son verre avant de se servir une autre rasade. Ils burent en silence, l'un à côté de l'autre, chacun ruminant ses sombres pensées. Harry n'arrivait cependant plus à se concentrer sur ses problèmes avec Ginny. Si la mélancolie était toujours présente, elle était teintée de cette curiosité qui lui avait toujours apporté des ennuis à Poudlard. Que faisait Snape ici ? Qu'avait-il fait toutes ces années ? Et comment se faisait-il qu'il paraissait aussi en forme, aussi... jeune? L'homme dont Harry se rappelait était mince, efflanqué avec une peau grisâtre, des dents jaunies et des cheveux gras.

Le Snape qu'il regardait à présent à la dérobée était... différent. Il n'était pas beau ou charismatique, il avait conservé son nez trop long et des yeux trop petits mais… il était mieux. Il s'était rembourré et Harry pouvait distinguer des avant-bras bien dessinés sous sa chemise. Sa peau avait une teinte toujours aussi pâle sans être livide et ses cheveux, tirés en arrière dans une queue de cheval, luisaient de propre.

Une voix le ramena à la réalité.

\- Merci de votre inspection, M. Potter. Mais puis-je suggérer que vous soyez moins… évident dans vos pensées ?

\- C'est vous le légimencien, grogna Harry en retour, décidé à ne pas se laisser désarçonner par l'homme. Vous n'avez qu'à garder votre esprit en dehors du mien.

\- Il est bien difficile de le faire quand vous me criez vos états d'âme. J'ai entendu dire que vous aviez embrassé la carrière d'Auror. N'êtes-vous pas tenu d'être au moins apte à employer l'Occlumancie ?

\- Je ne suis pas en mission, rétorqua Harry avec humeur. Je peux penser comme je veux.

\- La paix vous a rendu faible, Potter.

Harry lui décrocha un regard incrédule.

\- Quoi, vous imaginez qu'un nouveau Mage Noir va rentrer dans ce pub d'une minute à l'autre ?

Mais Snape ne rigolait pas.

\- Si vous pensez que cette possibilité est risible, vous êtes encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais.

\- Je ne sais pas où vous vous êtes caché ces dernières années, riposta aussitôt Harry, fâché de se sentir rabaissé par Snape comme s'il n'était rien d'autre qu'un enfant, mais le monde magique se porte bien. Il n'y a plus de Mangemorts, les relations entre les sorciers et les autres créatures magiques se sont apaisées et une nouvelle collaboration avec les Moldus est née. Pas besoin d'être paranoïaque.

Snape ne répondit pas immédiatement. Harry finit par céder à la curiosité et lui jeta un regard en coin. L'homme avait porté son verre à ses lèvres mais ne buvait pas, les yeux fixés sur le mur devant lui, comme s'il était profondément perdu dans ses pensées.

\- N'entendez-vous pas les rumeurs, Potter ? Êtes-vous à ce point sûr de vous et condescendant au point de croire que rien ne peut arriver sous votre règne ? Les tensions entre les sorciers eux-mêmes sont effroyables. La femme de Draco Malefoy est enceinte et la famille a dû quitter le pays parce qu'on accuse cet enfant d'être celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Deux adolescents se sont faits battre à morts la semaine dernière parce qu'ils avaient le malheur de porter les noms Avery et Dolohov. Le monde magique ne va pas bien. Et si vous baissez votre garde, vous le mènerez tout droit en enfer.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Snape n'avait pas perdue, c'était sa capacité à faire naître des frissons chez Harry. Celui-ci aurait voulu dire qu'il avait tort, que ce n'était qu'un vieil homme paranoïaque, mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il savait que Snape disait la vérité. S'il n'avait pas vraiment pensé à l'enfant de Malfoy, il avait enquêté sur la mort de ces deux adolescents et il avait vu son équipe bien moins encline à trouver le responsable. L'enquête était au point mort et, selon toute vraisemblance, elle serait vite enterrée. Réfléchir à cela déprimait Harry et il poussa aussitôt toutes pensées du travail loin de son esprit, en profitant pour demander:

\- Et qu'avez vous fait depuis la guerre Snape ? Il me semble que vous n'étiez plus là à terroriser les étudiants de Poudlard.

\- En effet, ricana l'ancien Mangemort. Mais je suis aux regrets de vous annoncer que cette information ne vous concerne absolument pas.

Harry tenta de cacher sa déception derrière un petit rire moqueur. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il voulait tant, tout à coup, savoir ce qu'était devenu Snape. Après tout, l'homme ne lui avait pas accordé une seule parole ni un seul regard après son acquittement par le Ministère, refusant même de remercier Harry pour son aide.

\- Je faisais simplement la discussion, se défendit Harry, peu enclin à lui laisser croire qu'il mourrait d'envie de satisfaire sa curiosité.

Le ricanement de l'ancien professeur indiqua qu'il n'était pas dupe.

\- Ne jouez pas l'innocent, Potter. Vous prétendez peut-être avoir grandi, avoir mûri, vous, l'Auror, le père de famille, sans aucun doute le futur ministre de la magie, mais je vous connais. Votre curiosité maladive et votre incroyable talent à vous mêler des affaires des autres sont intactes.

\- Pourtant, c'est vous qui m'avez accosté avec une question personnelle, répliqua Harry d'une voix taquine.

\- Il me semblait fort peu avisé de laisser le Sauveur du monde sorcier s'intoxiquer de la sorte. N'êtes-vous censé être l'homme le plus heureux du monde ? Vous avez, par je ne sais quel miracle, obtenu la carrière de vos rêves, la Weasley de vos rêves, et un rejeton au nom tout à fait détestable. Je me questionne simplement sur la raison qui pousse le célèbre Harry Potter à passer sa soirée dans ce genre d'établissement plutôt que chez lui.

Harry lui jeta un regard torve et avala le reste de son verre d'une traite. S'il était tout à fait honnête, il était presque tenté de se confier à l'homme. D'avoir un confident, si tordu soit-il. De se laisser aller, de faire confiance et de livrer ses secrets à un autre être humain. Mais c'était Snape. Que pourrait-il comprendre ?

\- Je ne suis pas assez saoul pour me confier à vous, navré, rétorqua-t-il finalement avec humour, avant de prendre une autre gorgée du liquide brûlant.

Pour toute réponse, l'homme saisit la bouteille et remplit à nouveau les deux verres. Avec un sourire dévoilant des dents acérées et jaunies, il susurra:

\- Attendons un peu, dans ce cas.

* * *

Harry n'avait jamais autant ri de sa vie. Il lui semblait que tout était hilarant, de la tenue des hommes autour de lui, à la musique rock qui résonnait dans ses oreilles, en passant par la façon dont les lumières tamisées dansaient devant lui comme autant de personnages de dessin animé. Mais ce qui l'avait finalement fait tomber de sa chaise était la façon dont le souffle chaud de Severus chatouillait son cou. L'homme s'était simplement penché pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, mais Harry avait perdu son équilibre et se retrouvait à présent à se masser le postérieur sans pouvoir s'arrêter de rire.

Le barman hurla quelque chose en pointant son gros doigt boudiné vers Harry puis gesticula vulgairement à Severus, sa voix vibrante de rage. Harry crut qu'il allait mourir de rire. Pourtant, Severus se contenta d'esquisser un sourire avant de quitter son siège pour s'accroupir, son visage barré d'un rictus moqueur qui, Harry devait bien l'avouer, le rendait bien plus jeune, et enveloppa délicatement son bras autour des épaules du Survivant pour le tirer sur ses pieds.

Harry fut si surpris du geste qu'il s'arrêta aussitôt de rire et ne protesta même pas lorsque Snape le mena vers la sortie. Il se contenta de demander:

\- Où on va ?

\- Nous nous faisons mettre à la porte de cet honorable établissement, Mr. Potter. Il semble que votre rire, pourtant si mélodieux, empêche les autres occupants d'apprécier leurs breuvages.

Ils étaient à quelques pas de la porte et Snape allait pousser le battant quand Harry répéta d'une voix pâteuse:

\- Oui, mais…. on va où maintenant ?

\- Il me semble que vous avez eu votre compte d'amusements pour la soirée. Je vous ramène chez vous, puisque je ne vous fais absolument pas confiance pour rentrer tout seul.

Plus tard, quand Harry réfléchira à cette soirée, il réalisera que cet instant fut le plus décisif. Bien sûr, il ne fut poussé que par la quantité d'alcool qui coulait dans ses veines, mais cela n'en fut pas moins important. Mû par sa peur de rentrer chez lui et son envie de rester avec l'homme qui avait rendu sa soirée bien moins triste qu'elle ne s'annonçait, Harry agrippa d'une main le poignet de son aîné et s'écria :

\- Je ne veux pas rentrer chez moi !

Severus le dévisagea longuement, ses yeux noirs perçants tentant sans doute de sonder son âme et deviner ses intentions. Harry se sentit rougir sous l'inspection mais tint bon, lui rendant son regard avec autant de ferveur que possible. Il lui semblait impossible de voir la soirée se terminer et au delà de l'idée, horrifiante, de retrouver Ginny et ses pleurs, encore plus impossible de laisser partir Snape.

\- Très bien, soupira finalement le maître des potions et avant que Harry ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait, Severus l'entraînait dehors d'un pas pressant.

Ce ne fut que lorsque qu'ils furent frappés par la fraîcheur de la nuit que Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais lâché le poignet de Severus. Il recula brusquement, se prit les pieds dans le bord du trottoir et allait sûrement heurter le sol de plein fouet quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille et le retenir.

Tout se bouscula dans l'esprit de Harry. La nausée subite, le musc obsédant qui traversait tous les pores de sa peau, la brûlure languissante de muscles roulant, l'entêtante sensation de vêtements frôlant les siens. Et son membre qui durcit. Harry ouvrit grand ses yeux d'horreur à la réalisation et s'écria:

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Nous allons transplaner, je vous conseille donc de vous accrocher.

Harry allait lui dire que ce n'était certainement pas à lui qu'il parlait quand la prise de Severus sur son corps se resserra et que l'habituelle sensation d'étirement et de démembrement le saisit par surprise. Trois secondes plus tard, ses pieds trouvèrent un sol dur et ses genoux se dérobèrent. Encore une fois et à sa plus grande mortification, Severus le retint avec un ricanement.

\- Vous êtes une véritable loque humaine Potter. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un aussi ivre que vous ne l'êtes à présent.

Harry le regarda d'un air mauvais qui devait pourtant être bien moins menaçant dans son état.

\- J'déteste transplaner. Et j'bois jamais. J'ai pas l'habitude.

\- Et votre langage s'en trouve tout à fait amélioré, se moqua Snape. Puis-je vous lâcher à présent ou allez-vous encore vous écrouler ?

Vexé, Harry le repoussa violemment, faillit se prendre les pieds dans le tapis avant de rattraper le bras d'un fauteuil in extremis, le sauvant d'une honte certaine. Derrière lui, Severus émit un petit rire avant de prendre place avec élégance dans l'autre fauteuil. Harry quant à lui, tentant tant bien que mal de l'ignorer, dut s'y reprendre à trois fois avant d'atteindre son propre siège où il se laissa tomber avec humeur.

\- Cette soirée est encore plus intéressante que je ne pensais, annonça son aîné en jaugeant Harry du regard.

\- C'pas bien de se moquer, maugréa d'une voix rauque le Survivant.

\- Oh mais ne me retirez pas mon plaisir. Vous êtes ma principale source d'amusement ce soir.

\- Ouais je sais…. La vie entière d'Harry Potter est une vaste blague pour l'univers !

Harry se savait d'où lui venait cette soudaine et incommensurable peine qui lui enserrait à présent le cœur et l'empêchait de respirer. Il lui semblait tout à coup que sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens et que tous ses problèmes allaient d'un instant à l'autre l'enterrer vivant. Comment pourrait-il regarder à nouveau Ginny en face ? Combien de temps pourrait-il faire tenir cette farce de mariage. Et James ? Comment pourrait-il vivre sans ses deux parents ensemble ? Et que dirait Ron ? Molly ? Hermione ? Le monde sorcier tout entier ?

\- Potter, ça suffit. Je sais que vous êtes passé maître dans l'art de l'auto apitoiement mais je refuse de subir ça. Le monde ne révolutionne pas autour de vous et il est grand temps que vous le compreniez.

\- Vous rigolez ? Répliqua Harry d'une voix blanche. Il y a un mois, j'ai laissé échapper un criminel en mission. La gazette en a parlé durant des jours. L'année dernière, une fille qui avait été à Poudlard avec moi a dévoilé des dizaines d'histoires sordides sur moi et elle. Il y a eu des articles pendant un mois ! Et maintenant, maintenant….

\- Maintenant quoi ?

\- Rien.

\- Potter.

\- Rien !

Snape se pinça l'arête du nez du bout de ses longs doigts et ses yeux percèrent ceux d'Harry. Le jeune homme n'avait pas besoin d'être légimencien pour deviner le sens des pensées de l'ex-Mangemort. Assurément, il souhaitait lui lancer un sort des plus douloureux. L'homme ne l'avait jamais compris. N'avait jamais essayé de le connaître, ou de passer outre ses préjugés si nombreux sur James Potter. Il était futile d'espérer que tout cela ait changé, n'est-ce-pas ? Pourtant, Harry sentit une tristesse infinie l'accabler alors qu'il songeait encore une fois que personne, personne ne pourrait le comprendre.

Quand il avait tenté de parler de ses problèmes à Ron, le rouquin avait simplement refusé de l'écouter, arguant qu'il ne voulait rien savoir de la vie sexuelle de sa petite sœur. Quand il en avait parlé à Hermione, elle avait déniché des dizaines de livres parlant du désir après la grossesse et avait assuré que ce qu'il vivait était tout à fait normal. Et ce n'était pas la pierre tombale de Sirius qu'il visitait régulièrement qui pourrait lui répondre. Aucun de ses amis n'étaient en mesure de comprendre. Alors si même son pire ennemi ne pouvait l'aider, que lui restait-il ?

\- Par Merlin, je refuse d'avoir cette discussion avec vous dans cet état.

L'esprit brumeux d'Harry n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce qu'il se passait que déjà une fiole apparaissait dans la paume de l'ancien mangemort. L'homme brisa l'anneau de cire, but la moitié de l'étrange liquide rougeâtre, avant de l'approcher de l'autre homme et de lui intimer d'en faire de même.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda tout de même Harry.

\- Votre si flagrante inaptitude à l'art subtile de préparation de potions m'étonnera toujours. Il s'agit d'un Philtre de Sobriété, pour que je n'ai plus à supporter vos inepties alcoolisées.

Harry regarda d'un air interrogateur l'homme, puis la décoction devant lui, pas certain de vouloir être sobre pour la suite de la soirée. L'alcool lui apportait un sentiment de liberté et d'impudence auquel il était difficile de renoncer. Ce fut tout de même le regard sombre mais résolu de Snape qui le décida. Il eut à peine avalé la potion et reposé la fiole à coté de lui que Snape reprit comme si rien ne l'avait arrêté:

\- A présent Potter. Vous comme moi savons que vous devez vous confier. Et même si vous ne me portez pas dans votre cœur, vous devriez songer à cela. Votre secret sera sauf avec moi. Après tout, qui pourrait bien croire que Harry Potter voudrait parler à Severus Snape ?

\- Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ?

\- Parce que je vous ai retrouvé dans un bar miteux à tenter d'oublier votre propre prénom. Et parce que j'ai promis à quelqu'un, il y a bien longtemps, de garder un oeil sur vous.

De qui voulait-il parler ? De sa mère ? De Dumbledore ? De lui-même ? Et soudain, quelque part dans son esprit qui se désépaississait doucement, cela le frappa. Snape ne lui voulait pas de mal. Il avait eu toutes les chances du monde de lui nuire. Harry avait été là, très éméché, incapable de se protéger et pourtant, Snape n'avait rien fait. Il n'avait pas prévenu la Gazette du Sorcier, ni sa femme et encore moins ses amis. Il n'avait pas cherché non plus à lui extirper des informations ni à user de ses capacités de legimencien. Alors peut-être, après tout, que Severus Snape pouvait réellement être son confident.

Assurément, ce fut les derniers restes d'alcool, ceux que la potion n'avait pas encore chassés, qui provoquèrent cette dernière conclusion. Aurait-il été dans son état normal, jamais il n'aurait envisagé l'idée de livrer son plus grand secret à l'homme qui avait fait de sa scolarité un enfer. Et pourtant, il s'entendit commencer à parler avant même de s'en rendre compte.

\- Aujourd'hui, c'est mon troisième anniversaire de mariage. Ginny m'a envoyé un cadeau ce matin au bureau. Les gâteaux qu'elle fait si bien et que j'adore, avec un petit mot dans lequel elle écrivait à quel point elle était heureuse d'être ma femme, qu'elle avait tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu.

Harry fit une pause et tira ses yeux de l'âtre pour les poser sur la silhouette à côté de lui, le défiant de prononcer une parole désobligeante. Snape lui rendit son regard sans un mot, semblant simplement attendre la suite.

\- Ce soir, j'aurais dû aller la rejoindre. Apprécier le dîner romantique qu'elle avait préparé, boire une bonne bouteille de vin, rire et parler de nos années ensemble. Et puis faire l'amour, parce que c'est ce qu'un mari est censé faire, non ? Vouloir faire l'amour à sa superbe femme, la désirer de tout son corps.

Il eut un petit rire.

\- Je n'ai pas désiré Ginny depuis des mois. Je l'aime, c'est ma femme, la mère de James et ma famille, mais je n'éprouve aucun désir pour elle. C'est pathétique non ? Harry Potter, qui a survécu à Voldemort pour être malheureux dans son mariage. La Gazette en ferait les gros titres.

A sa plus grande honte, il sentit ses yeux piquer d'émotion et ravala aussitôt la boule qui enserrait sa gorge. Avec un soupir, il ajouta:

\- Finalement, la sobriété n'est pas si drôle.

Snape ne dit rien, le regardant longuement, ses yeux scannant son visage et son torse puis revenant à ses yeux. Harry était incapable d'imaginer ce à quoi pensait l'homme et le silence s'éternisa si longtemps qu'il lui fut presque impossible de ne rien dire. Puis, l'homme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine et interrogea:

\- Pourquoi ne la désirez-vous plus ?

\- Pardon ? Répondit Harry, hébété.

Cette question était bien la dernière à laquelle il s'attendait et le ton qu'avait employé Snape était tout aussi surprenant. Il y avait une urgence dans sa voix, un empressement qu'Harry ne comprenait pas.

\- Je vous prie Potter, vous n'êtes pas sourd.

Harry lui jeta un regard noir mais répondit tout de même:

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Elle est belle, je sais qu'elle est belle, mais… je ne sais pas, elle est trop…douce. Trop tendre. Et je… enfin… c'est…

\- Quoi ? Arrêtez de bégayer, vous êtes censé être un adulte !

\- Mais je….

\- Par Merlin, dites-le !

\- Je ne veux pas toucher son entrejambe !

Le sourire triomphant qu'arbora Snape fit violemment rougir Harry. Qu'avait-il encore dit ?

\- Enfin, je veux dire, ce n'est pas….

Puis Snape se leva et Harry se tut. Il regarda, médusé, alors que son ancien professeur quittait le canapé pour s'approcher de lui, son sourire devenant carnassier. Il semblait que l'air lui-même devait plus épais et Harry remarqua à quel point tous les mouvements de l'homme étaient calculés, ses gestes précis et efficaces. Il se déplaçait avec aisance, dégageant une confiance en lui qui était, Harry devait bien l'avouer, très attirante.

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment tout cela était arrivé, Snape était face à lui, à quelques centimètres, le surplombant de son impressionnante stature. L'étrange rictus n'avait pas quitté son visage, comme s'il savait ce à quoi pensait Harry et pire, comment s'il avait compris quelque chose qui échappait au plus jeune.

\- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec son entrejambe, Potter ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec son corps ? Comment cela se fait-il que vous ne trouviez pas plus désirable une femme comme elle ?

Pourtant, la question qui obsédait alors l'esprit de Harry ne portait pas sur Ginny. Non. Il se demandait comment il avait pu ne pas remarquer à quel point la voix de Snape était sensuelle et hypnotisante, les sons roulant sur sa langue et quittant sa bouche sur un air conspirateur, comme s'il s'apprêtait à lui livrer le plus grand des secrets.

\- Je… je ne sais pas, balbutia-t-il pour toute réponse.

\- Regardez-moi, Potter.

Comme sous l'effet d'un Imperius, les paupières du Survivant se levèrent et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son ancien professeur, se perdant dans un océan d'ébène qui semblait vouloir l'aspirer tout entier. Il y avait un éclat dans ses yeux, quelque chose qui diffusa un frisson dans la nuque d'Harry, l'empêchant un instant de respirer. Severus eut un ricanement victorieux et Harry se demanda brièvement s'il n'avait pas simplement envahi son esprit et entendu ses pensées. Comme pour répondre à sa muette interrogation, Severus se baissa, lentement, langoureux centimètres après centimètres, jusqu'à se trouver à genoux devant le plus jeune, son visage si proche.

\- Dites-moi, M. Potter, reprit-il de sa même voix rauque, celle qui faisait s'envoler les pensées de Harry et, à sa plus grande horreur, liquéfiait ses entrailles. Ce que vous ressentait, en cet instant, en me regardant, n'est-ce-pas tout ce que vous n'avez jamais ressenti pour votre femme ?

Son visage se rapprocha encore et Harry regarda, fasciné et incapable de détourner son attention, alors que Severus amenait ses mains à sa gorge et détachait habilement, sans précipitation, les boutons de son col. Une peau blanche laiteuse, si pâle qu'elle semblait irréelle, se dévoila délicatement, les nerfs qui tendaient la peau de son cou, la pomme d'Adam si masculine, si virile, la clavicule qui semblait crier à Harry de l'approcher.

\- Avez-vous déjà ressenti cette envie, ce besoin irrépressible de prendre ce que vous voyez, de l'agripper et de faire éclater votre désir ? Ce désir bestial, si intense qu'il échappe à toute raison ou logique, qui ravage votre esprit et vous laisse pantelant ? Avez-vous déjà eu envie du corps de votre épouse comme vous avez envie du mien, à cet instant ?

\- Quoi ?!

Cette dernière phrase rompit la bulle de fantasme dans laquelle s'était enfermé Harry. Que pensait Snape, pour l'amour de Merlin ? Lui, attiré par son ancien professeur de potions ? Cet homme qui l'avait humilié, diminué, jugé avant même de le connaître, pensait-il vraiment que Harry pouvait ressentir autre chose qu'une animosité à peine masquée envers lui ? Pourtant…. Harry ne pouvait nier l'évidence. Quelque part dans son esprit, Snape lui était effectivement apparu attirant, l'espace d'un instant.

\- Je sais, répliqua Snape d'un ton doucereux.

\- Arrêtez de lire dans mes pensées !

\- Je n'y peux rien, Potter. Depuis le début de cette soirée vous projetez tout ce que vous pensez. Comme si vous me suppliez d'atteindre votre esprit. Et laissez-moi vous dire que ce n'est pas une sensation des plus agréables.

\- Alors arrêtez d'écouter !

L'éclat dans les yeux de Severus se raviva et Harry comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une lueur d'envie, de désir, si férocement présente qu'elle brûlait tout sur son passage. Harry sentit son ventre de contracter et une boule se former dans sa gorge, puis son souffle se coupa lorsqu'il vit Snape s'approcher davantage de lui, si près à présent que sa respiration balayait les joues de Harry.

\- C'est ça, susurra l'aîné, vous en avez envie. Vous en mourrez d'envie. Cessez donc d'agir en héros que rien ne peut briser. Votre femme n'est pas là, vos amis ne sont pas là, le monde sorcier n'est pas là. Il n'y a que vous et moi ici. Cessez de lutter contre vos désirs et laissez-vous faire.

Puis Snape fit la chose la plus invraisemblable au monde. Il rompit la distance qui les séparait et brossa ses lèvres contre celles de Harry. La pression était quasiment inexistante, un simple effleurement, une caresse à peine voilée, son souffle glissant sur son visage.

Un raz de marée.

Ce fut comme si il électrisait Harry. Ce baiser envoya une onde de choc dans tout son être, faisant fuir les doutes et les angoisses, les peines et les larmes, ne laissant que ce besoin destructeur de contact. D'embrasser. De se fondre et de se perdre.

Harry ne réalisa pas immédiatement ce qu'il faisait. Il cligna des yeux et se rendit compte qu'il avait agrippé la nuque de Severus et l'avait maintenu contre lui, ses lèvres pressées fortement contre celles de l'autre homme. La partie encore rationnelle d'Harry lui cria de cesser son geste, mais sa bouche avait une volonté propre. Ses lèvres se mouvèrent d'elles mêmes, encouragées par le grognement qu'émit Snape et qui se répercuta comme une onde chez le plus jeune, lui tirant un gémissement lascif.

Deux mains encerclèrent son visage et leurs bouches s'ouvrirent spontanément, alors que la langue de Snape l'envahissait, cherchant, lapant, explorant, savourant. Ce n'était définitivement pas un baiser tendre mais il n'était pas brutal non plus. Il était tout ce que Harry avait toujours cherché. Cette parfaite combinaison d'ardeur et de passion, qui le laissait assoiffé de plus, cette sensation désarmante qui le prenait aux tripes et l'empêchait de respirer.

Puis ce fut fini. Snape rompit le baiser et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres, assez pour qu'Harry s'écroule dans son regard d'orage, assez pour qu'il veuille plus. Bien plus.

\- Je...je...

Harry tenta de parler mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire. Que voulait-il demander au juste ? La raison derrière ce geste de folie ? Ou plutôt pourquoi diable Snape avait arrêté ?

\- Vous voyez, Potter. La raison pour laquelle vous ne ressentez plus d'attirance physique pour votre femme est juste sous votre nez.

Harry le regarda, abasourdi.

\- Attendez… c'est pour ça que vous m'avez embrassé ? Pour prouver que vous aviez raison ? Pour me donner une leçon ? Encore ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais je...Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je vous ai retrouvé à faire la discussion à une bouteille de whisky. Parce que cela fait plusieurs mois qu'on me rapporte des preuves de votre mal-être. Parce que j'ai promis de vous protéger.

\- C'est pour me protéger que vous m'avez embrassé ? Répliqua Harry d'un ton acerbe.

Snape eut au moins la présence d'esprit de paraître gêné.

\- Ce baiser était fait pour vous faire comprendre. Pour la simple raison que vous ne pourrez être heureux que lorsque vous aurez accepté votre homosexualité.

\- Homosexualité ? sérieusement ? vous croyez vraiment que je suis homosexuel ? Je suis marié je vous rappelle, au cas où l'information vous aurait échappé. J'ai un fils. Une famille. Je ne suis certainement p…

\- Je vous en prie, Potter. Vous n'avez pas désiré votre femme depuis des mois de votre propre aveu. Pourtant, un seul baiser de ma part, un homme que vous détestez, vous donne une érection.

Harry baissa précipitamment la tête, si désireux de prouver que Snape avait tort, qu'il n'était pas comme ça, que leur baiser ne l'avait certainement pas affecté. Et pourtant. Pourtant son ancien professeur avait raison, et Harry se sentit rougir des pieds à la tête. Son érection était si présente qu'elle tirait sur son pantalon d'une façon presque douloureuse, tant et si bien qu'Harry se demanda comment il avait pu ne pas le remarquer.

Il se redressa avec urgence et croisa le regard d'envie de Snape dont l'attention avait suivi le même chemin.

Et ce fut ainsi qu'il comprit. Il avait peut-être désiré Snape. Peut-être même qu'il le désirait encore. Mais le sentiment était tout à fait réciproque. L'éclat dans les yeux de l'homme, cet éclat si étrange et si envoûtant, était une preuve de son attraction. Severus Snape voulait Harry Potter. Et il était hors de question que Snape pense qu'il ai gagné:

\- Et vous alors ? Vous avez aimé m'embrasser aussi, vous avez aimé ça, merde, vous avait même grogné !

\- En effet, M. Potter, rétorqua tout de même un imperturbable Snape. Vous n'êtes pas le pire partenaire qu'on puisse imaginer pour partager ce genre d'activité. Même si….je dois dire que vous semblez manquer de finesse.

Harry retint de justesse une récrimination, sachant parfaitement à quel jeu jouait son interlocuteur. La partie rationnelle de son esprit savait également que cela devait signifier la fin de leur entrevue. Snape avait donné sa leçon, Harry avait matière à réfléchir, et il devait selon toute logique quitter cette pièce, rejoindre sa femme et avoir une sérieuse, bien que très désagréable, discussion avec elle. Il savait tout cela. Pourtant il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce baiser ne lui avait pas seulement appris quelque chose. Il avait réveillé quelque chose en Harry, quelque chose qu'il croyait ne pas posséder. Quelque chose qu'il se devait d'explorer.

Sa décision provint sans doute d'une multitude de pensées. La tension de leur entrevue en était une, la peur de retrouver sa femme et d'affronter la réalité une autre, le désir qui ne l'avait pas quitté une troisième. Et puis… il lui semblait en cet instant impossible de partir sans être certain. Convaincu. Et surtout, sans avoir à nouveau goûté aux lèvres de Snape.

Alors il murmura "Apprenez-moi donc, dans ce cas", et fondit sur Severus. Leur deuxième baiser fut brusque, plein de dents et d'angles, Harry cherchant à profiter le plus possible de ces sensations délirantes avant d'être, il le savait, brutalement repoussé. Pourtant, Snape ne tenta pas de se soustraire. Il fut même un participant enthousiaste, sa langue joignant la bataille, approfondissant l'échange, ses mains remontant le long du dos d'Harry pour masser ses épaules, les pétrir entre ses doigts avant d'effectuer le chemin dans le sens inverse, pressant ses côtes, serrant sa taille et se perdant sur ses fesses.

Lorsque Snape quitta enfin ses lèvres, ce fut pour traîner une ligne de baisers brûlants le long de sa mâchoire et jusqu'à son oreille, torturant gentiment le lobe de ses dents et tirant un râle d'envie à Harry. Par Merlin, jamais le survivant n'avait ressenti cela. Du moins, ce fut ce qu'il crut jusqu'à ce que Snape passe les mains sous son t-shirt pour le remonter avec entrain, cessant de mordiller juste assez longtemps pour passer le bout de tissu par dessus la tête de sa proie.

Puis son exploration reprit aussitôt, sa bouche descendant dans son cou, sur sa clavicule, embrassant presque tendrement la courbure de son épaule. Ses mains ne cessaient jamais leurs mouvements, traçant ses côtes et son ventre, suivant le sillon de poils qui couraient du bas de ses pectoraux jusqu'au bord de son pantalon, remontant pour mieux descendre avec plus d'acharnement. Harry ne savait plus où donner de la tête, les sensations se bousculant et se confondant dans un chaos prismatique. Il avait à un moment donné agrippé les épaules de Snape pour s'ancrer dans la réalité et ne semblait plus être qu'une poupée dépassée par les évènements.

Il arqua soudainement le dos dans un cri silencieux lorsque Severus attaqua ses tétons, ses dents taquinant l'un d'eux tandis que l'autre était précautionneusement malmené par d'habiles doigts. Contre sa peau, il sentit le rictus du maître des potions.

\- C'est bon, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- O...Oui, je… je n'ai jamais…

\- Été touché là ? souffla Severus, faisant naître un frisson qui lui arracha un autre geignement. Oui, beaucoup de femmes oublient cette zone. Quelle tristesse, n'est-ce-pas ?

Harry aurait aimé acquiescer mais déjà Snape se mouvait à nouveau, ses mains précédant sa bouche, sa langue fuyant sa poitrine pour se lancer à l'assaut de ses côtes, son ventre, son bas-ventre. Bientôt, il fut trop bas pour qu'Harry puisse encore prendre appui sur ses épaules, aussi le plus jeune dut se résoudre à agripper les bords du fauteuil, ses jointures devenant blanches alors que ses ongles pénétraient le tissu, essayant de garder contenance, de se raccrocher à quelque chose, n'importe quoi, juste assez tangible pour ne pas le laisser sombrer dans la folie.

La prochaine victime de Severus fut son nombril qu'il lécha, suçota avec application, et il fut si consciencieux que Harry ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement.

\- Vous êtes si sensitif, si affriolant, susurra l'aîné, son souffle froid tirant un soupir au survivant. Je pourrais passer la nuit entière à tenter de vous extraire jusqu'au dernier son de plaisir.

Harry devait bien avouer qu'il n'avait jamais rien trouvé de plus excitant que la voix de Snape lui murmurant ces mots. Ils contenaient une promesse, une promesse à laquelle il lui était bien difficile de résister.

Le cours de ses pensées fut stoppé net par les dents du maître des potions frottant contre la bordure du jeans. Il titilla, taquina la peau découverte, mordant légèrement l'épiderme pour mieux la cajoler avec sa langue la seconde suivante. Puis Snape murmura quelque chose qui ressemblait étrangement à un sort et le bouton du pantalon se défit lentement, la braguette tirée vers le bas, les pans s'écartant pour dévoiler son caleçon. Une force invisible le poussa à relever les fesses et le jeans commença une descente paresseuse le long de ses jambes.

\- Qu'est-ce… commença le Survivant.

\- Je suis un sorcier, Potter. Cela donne quelques avantages.

La voix moqueuse était cependant dénuée du mordant habituel. Elle taquinait davantage, dans un échange intime qui faisait tourner la tête d'Harry.

Lorsque le pantalon atteignit ses pieds nus - mais où étaient donc passées ses chaussures ?- son caleçon subit le même sort, dévoilant une masse de poils, la courbure de son aine, tirant presque douloureusement sur son membre gorgé.

Pris d'un soudain élan de pudeur, Harry voulut retenir la dernière barrière physique mais Snape le stoppa d'un mot:

\- Non.

Puis dans un souffle:

\- Laissez-moi vous contempler.

Il y avait quelque chose de l'ordre de la révérence, de l'adoration dans les yeux de Snape, et le coeur d'Harry rata un battement lorsqu'il se rendit compte que tout cela était pour lui, pour Harry, pas pour le Survivant, ni pour le Sauveur du Monde sorcier. C'était Harry qui plaisait à Snape et non une sorte d'étrange version de lui-même glorifiée à l'extrême. Alors, Harry laissa l'homme lui retirer le pan de tissu. Son membre jaillit devant le visage du maître des potions et Harry jura. La vision de Snape entre ses jambes, sa bouche à quelques millimètres de sa queue et ses yeux fixés sur celle-ci comme sur une friandise fut presque trop, trop intense, trop étrange, trop excitante. Lisant vraisemblablement ses pensées, Severus eut un rictus et saisit la base du sexe, stoppant net la montée de son plaisir avant d'agripper le regard d'Harry avec le sien et de laper le bout du gland.

\- Oh !

Les yeux de Snape étaient brûlants de désir, d'une avidité à peine croyable, et il ne ressentait visiblement aucune honte à se retrouver à genoux devant Harry et à lui procurer une fellation. Sa langue, cette satanée diablesse, traçait le chemin d'un veine, enlaçait la peau avec un petit bruit mouillé, cajolait là ou des dents avaient délicatement gratté.

\- Oh merde, merde, merde, gémit Harry.

C'était trop, tout cela était trop, et Harry crut mourir de plaisir lorsque d'un geste soudain, son membre fut englouti par une bouche gourmande et que Snape entamait un mouvement de va et vient irréel. Cela n'avait jamais été comme ça avec Ginny. Ginny était une amante intense et généreuse, et Harry n'avait jamais eu à se plaindre de ses talents, mais il lui semblait que Snape était dans sa tête, précédant ses demandes, anticipant ses désirs. Il savait exactement quand accélérer et quand ralentir, augmenter ou diminuer la pression et menant Harry à des niveaux de délectation toujours plus hauts.

Il était certain de jouir, là, dans la bouche de son ancien professeur, d'une seconde à l'autre et la pensée le terrifia, lui donna le tournis et il ne fut plus qu'une seule pensée. Il devait se retirer, avant que, avant que…

\- S….Sn….Snape, je…. tenta-t-il du mieux qu'il put, mais l'homme tira son pénis au fond de sa gorge et aspira.

Harry ne put plus rien faire. Toute pensée rationnelle s'échappa de son esprit et il se sentit tomber, tomber, tomber, dans un puit d'intense jouissance, cette bouche qui l'avait tant torturé et qui lui prodiguait en cet instant le plaisir le plus incommensurable. Plus rien n'avait d'importance tant qu'il sentait ces vagues de plaisir s'abattre sur lui les unes après les autres, ne lui laissant aucun répit.

Il lui fallut de longues minutes pour reprendre pied avec la réalité et pour ouvrir les yeux. Snape était toujours là, par terre, le visage si impassible que personne n'aurait pu deviner ce qu'il venait de faire. Il était encore entièrement habillé de ce pantalon et cette chemise qui, Harry devait bien avouer, lui allaient particulièrement bien.

\- Je… tenta-t-il bravement, ne sachant pourtant absolument pas ce qu'il pouvait bien dire.

Le regard de l'homme le transperçait de part en part, si bien qu'Harry avait la très désagréable impression d'avoir l'esprit dénudé, à la merci des assauts du maître des potions. Celui-ci pencha très légèrement la tête, contemplant une information qui échappait à Harry, et prononça d'une voix chargée de sens:

\- Je sais. Je sais.

Puis il se leva et tendit la main à Harry.

\- Viens.

La tentation était là. Dans ce geste si innocent et pourtant si empli de conséquences. Il y avait une solennité entre eux, une proposition qui offrait et détruisait tout. Harry aurait dû refuser. Se reprendre en main à présent que la pression était retombée, que son esprit tout entier n'était plus envahi de pensées scabreuses et d'une chaleur à peine supportable.

Mais il y avait cet éclat qui luisait dans les orbes d'un noir d'encre qui le fixaient.

Ce fut cet éclat qui le poussa à répondre:

\- D'accord.

Sa main qui glissa dans celle de l'homme.

Le bruissement du cuir alors que ses fesses nues le quittaient, les pas étouffés qui s'approchaient de la porte.

La pièce était plongée dans le noir. Harry ne discernait presque rien, quelques ombres rendues possible par la faible lueur traversant les rideaux. Un lit massif. Deux petites tables de nuit qui semblaient ridicules à côté. Un bureau sur le mur opposé de la fenêtre, des parchemins s'entassant sur toute la surface, croisés à certains endroits par une plume ou un encrier.

Une décoration sobre, presque absente, ascétique, à l'image du propriétaire. Peut être pas ascétique à la réflexion. Une main le tira vers le centre de la pièce, une paume l'assit sur le matelas. Il sentait plus qu'il ne voyait Snape debout devant lui. Il distinguait sa respiration profonde et la chaleur de son corps.

Puis il y eut un murmure:

\- J'ai besoin d'être sûr que vous, tu... que tu...

\- Oui, répondit Harry d'un ton ferme. Oui, je le veux aussi.

Il discerna un soufflement de soulagement non loin alors que leurs envies mutuelles étaient étalées là, confrontées l'une à l'autre, réunies par ce mince mais solide fil de permission et d'approbation. Puis il entendit un froissement, une veste qu'on faisait glisser le long des épaules, les manches qui passaient les poignets. Le doux bruit d'un bouton sortant de sa cachette, le son se déplaçant lentement vers le bas et électrisant les sens d'Harry.

Enfin, le frottement fut celui d'un tissu contre la peau et Harry sentit son ardeur renaître alors qu'il réalisait que Snape était là, torse nu devant lui, à quelques centimètres et qu'il n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour le toucher. Il n'en fit pourtant rien. Il laissa l'attente se construire comme un pont entre eux, sachant qu'il serait bientôt en mesure de toucher, de sentir, de joindre.

Snape ôta ensuite ses chaussures à la main, et le contraste avec la façon dont il avait déshabillé Harry fut si frappante que le survivant écarquilla les yeux. Snape se mettait en spectacle. Un spectacle aveugle, implicite, sensoriel. Un spectacle qui lui ressemblait tellement. C'était aussi une mise à nu, c'était sa façon de les mettre sur un pied d'égalité. Le pantalon suivit le même chemin que le reste des vêtements et Harry retint de justesse une exclamation de surprise lorsqu'il sentit le matelas se tasser à côté de lui, alors que Snape le surplombait, nu.

Même s'il avait un jour imaginé se retrouver au lit avec l'homme, Harry était sûr qu'il n'aurait jamais soupçonné ce qui lui arrivait à présent. Snape l'allongea doucement sur le dos et s'installa sur lui, les gestes lents et soucieux. Ils furent bientôt là, le corps pressé l'un contre l'autre, dans une intimité absolue qui court-circuita le cerveau d'Harry. Il sentait les lèvres de l'homme contre son omoplate, immobiles à l'instar du reste de son corps. Puis la danse sensuelle reprit de plus belle. Snape vénéra son corps d'une façon qui lui donnait le tournis, il redonna vie à son membre oublié avec des caresses appuyées et si passionnelles, puis joignit leurs deux pénis, imprimant un mouvement de va-et-vient lent et délibéré.

C'était grisant, incroyablement satisfaisant, plus que toutes les étreintes enflammées avec Ginny. Si étrange, alors que ce n'était que du frottage, mais peut-être que là était le paroxysme du sexe entre hommes, cette intense sensation de deux membres bataillant l'un contre l'autre. Snape souffla un petit ricanement.

\- Il ne s'agit certainement pas de notre paroxysme, Harry.

Et comme pour appuyer ses propos, il les fit basculer, poussant Harry à le surplomber et lâchant l'emprise sur leurs excitations.

\- Vois-tu, la pénétration entre deux hommes est possible, bien que plus contraignante. Elle nécessite une plus grande préparation et une certaine finesse, mais quand elle est bien réalisée, elle est assurément très intéressante.

Puis il fit la chose la plus impensable de cette soirée. Il écarta les jambes et releva les genoux, permettant à Harry de se glisser complètement entre elles et exposant son intimité sans pudeur. La nouvelle position fit coulisser le membre d'Harry entre les fesses sveltes de Snape, et il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement. Il ne réalisa qu'il avait fermé les yeux que lorsqu'il les rouvrit, pour voir son compagnon tirer deux doigts d'une fiole, les phalanges recouvertes d'une épaisse substance transparente. Puis, sans quitter Harry des yeux, sa main s'insinua le long de son torse, passa une ligne de poils et se perdit derrière les bourses. La curiosité l'emportant, Harry rompit le contact visuel pour se mettre à genoux et hoqueta de surprise lorsqu'il vit le bout d'un index disparaître dans l'anneau de chair rose qui se dévoilait à son regard.

Il regarda, fasciné, alors que le doigt était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde, retiré légèrement, enfoncé à nouveau, de plus en plus vite, de plus en plus facilement. La respiration de Snape avait changé, hachée, sifflante, il semblait que l'homme lui même se retenait d'émettre le moindre son.

\- Oh merde ! s'écria Harry lorsque Snape colla un deuxième doigt au premier et reprit son entreprise, index et majeur s'aventurant à présent régulièrement dans son corps.

Harry était à présent sûr qu'il n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi érotique et profondément excitant que cet homme se pénétrant lui-même, à peine capable de retenir ses grognements de plaisir. Il en aurait joui s'il n'y avait pas eu le regard si noir, si intense de Snape le fixant, retenant ses pensées, attirant son attention, ensorcelant jusqu'à sa libido.

Alors qu'il était sûr qu'il allait mourir d'envie, les doigts de Snape se retirèrent dans un bruit mouillé et les jambes de Snape s'écartèrent encore davantage dans une invitation muette. Harry était incapable de bouger et il savait que Snape en avait tout à fait conscience, car soudainement deux mains passèrent sous ses cuisses et tirèrent gentillement, le forçant à avancer encore, son pénis frottant à présent les testicules gonflées de Severus. Il vit que Snape tirait un coussin sous ses propres fesses, remontant efficacement son bassin de quelques précieux centimètres, puis une main s'enroula autour de son membre et le plaça contre l'anus détendu.

Un puissant sentiment de réalisation s'écroula sur Harry, lui coupant douloureusement le souffle. Snape voulait qu'Harry le pénètre. Par derrière. Harry ne savait même pas si cela était possible mais il était en revanche persuadé que c'était douloureux. Et si profondément intime. Sûrement il s'agissait d'une blague, une blague de très mauvais goût, sûrement il ne pensait pas que…

\- Merlin Harry, j'espère vraiment que tu n'es pas toujours aussi lent à la compréhension.

Harry aurait aimé répliquer quelque chose, une remarque acerbe et bien sentie, mais Snape ne lui laissa aucun répit et fit pénétrer le gland d'Harry dans sa chair.

\- Bordel ! Gémit le survivant.

De son propre accord, son corps se joignit à la bataille et il se sentit attiré par celui de Snape, s'enfonçant encore plus dans ce puits qui lui procurait tant de plaisir. Une main ferme sur sa hanche le stoppa dans ses mouvements et ses yeux se reportèrent aussitôt vers ceux de Severus. Les traits de l'homme étaient crispés, inquiétant immédiatement Harry qui chercha à se retirer. La main sur sa peau se resserra presque douloureusement alors que Severus hissait:

\- Ne bouge pas. Tu dois juste avancer lentement. Laisse-moi m'adapter à toi.

Il y avait un abandon dans cette voix qu'Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un autre gémissement. Il se força à rester immobile, les muscles si douloureusement statiques, pris au piège dans cet étau qui le rendait fou. Il se contentait de dévorer Snape du regard, d'observer son visage tendu, ses yeux exprimant cette passion qui était, Harry s'en rendait compte à présent, la signature de l'homme.

Enfin, lorsque la pression sur sa hanche se relâcha imperceptiblement, Harry s'autorisa à avancer à nouveau lentement, son pénis avalé par cette antre plissée. Lorsque la mâchoire de Severus se contracta à nouveau, Harry se stoppa et se retira tout aussi lentement, avant de pénétrer l'homme de nouveau, un peu plus rapidement, un peu plus brusquement. L'étrangeté de la situation et des sensations qui lui emplissaient le corps disparurent progressivement alors qu'il retrouvait le plaisir habituel de la pénétration, l'intense besoin de s'enfoncer, aller, venir, aller, venir, encore et encore.

Ce qui fut nouveau cependant, fut le gémissement qui échappa de la gorge de Severus alors qu'il accélérait le rythme. Ce son, si beau, si excitant, si merveilleusement incontrôlé, brisa le peu de contrôle qu'il restait à Harry. Ils bougeaient ensemble comme un seul corps et un seul esprit, perdu dans le plaisir qu'ils partageaient sans retenue. La peau d'Harry brûlait là où elle rencontrait celle de Severus, son souffle se brouillait avec celui de l'homme, ses yeux se trempaient alors que les pupilles en face de lui se refermaient.

Il frappa avec plus de force encore, ses bourses cognant régulièrement contre les fesses de Snape et se rapprocha encore de l'homme, s'allongea pratiquement sur lui pour l'embrasser, son torse frottant celui de son aîné. La respiration de Snape se fit aussitôt plus rapide et ses grognement reprirent de plus belles, alors qu'il plaquait ses mains sur les fesses d'Harry, accompagnant ses mouvements, amplifiant ses va-et-vients, dans un rythme presque inconcevable, à peine vivable, à peine, à peine, à peine…

\- Ha...Harry ! s'écria Severus, ses doigts se contractant une dernière fois alors qu'Harry sentait un liquide chaud et poisseux s'écouler entre leurs bas ventres serrés l'un contre l'autre.

Le survivant réalisa que Snape jouissait et cette pensée fut celle de trop, l'idée même d'être celui qui lui faisait ainsi perdre le contrôle, d'être celui qui lui avait apporté cet orgasme, le foudroya. Il jouit presque aussitôt, ses mouvements devenus erratiques, ses gémissements épais et sa voix nouée.

Il avait l'impression d'avoir quitté son corps, de n'être plus qu'une ombre volant au-dessus d'eux, inconscient de tout sauf de cette chaleur l'enveloppant, ces mains l'apaisant, ce battement intense et si beau accompagnant son coeur. Il eut vaguement conscience d'un sort murmuré, d'un bras s'enroulant dans son dos et d'un baiser déposé dans ses cheveux alors qu'il sombrait, sombrait, sombrait, dans un sommeil enfin complet.

* * *

Il y avait quelque chose de définitivement étrange. La sensation du drap sous son bras grattant, chaud et inconfortable, si différent de la soie qui recouvrait son lit. L'oreiller, trop mou, trop plat, qui rendait sa nuque tendue et crispée, ses muscles raidis et douloureux. Le bras, lourd, épais, qui barrait sa poitrine. Les cheveux mi-longs qui grattaient son cou.

Ce fut cette dernière pensée qui acheva de réveiller le jeune homme. Il tourna si vivement la tête que toutes les articulations de son corps gémirent et faillit pousser un cri d'effroi lorsqu'il reconnut le corps pressé contre le sein. Un corps d'homme. Un corps strié de vilaines blessures refermées en de sinistres cicatrices, une peau pâle, des traces rouges, celles de doigts et de dents. Ceux d'Harry.

\- Oh merde...

Le son de sa voix cassée fut suffisante pour réveiller un intense mal de tête et il ferma aussitôt les yeux, tentant à la fois de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées et d'atténuer le tambour qui prenait place contre ses tempes. Il eut vaguement conscience du froissement du tissu tout près, du poids ôté de sa poitrine, et il lui sembla qu'il s'écoula moins de quelques secondes avant de sentir un matériau froid contre ses lèvres.

\- Pour la douleur, souffla une voix à peine perceptible, et alors qu'il entrouvrait la bouche, une solution fut versée dans sa gorge, aidant presque instantanément le martèlement dans son crâne.

Il en fut presque à espérer qu'il en serait de même pour Snape, que la potion le ferait aussi disparaître, lui et les souvenirs qui envahissaient l'esprit d'Harry, les sensations réminiscentes d'un peau contre peau, désir contre plaisir, halètement contre soupir. Pourtant, lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Snape était là, les cheveux en bataille, les yeux endormis et l'air inquiet. Il était si étrange de le voir aussi, vulnérable, intime, familier, et pourtant, Harry n'eut qu'une seule envie: celle de se réfugier dans les bras qu'il savait chauds et de ne jamais plus en ressortir. Cette réalisation le finit haleter, et il entendit aussitôt:

\- Harry ?

L'homme avait posé une main sur la cuisse d'Harry, tentant de sonder son regard et sans aucun doute son esprit. Il ne trouva manifestement rien puisqu'il ajouta:

\- Tout va bien ?

Que répondre après la nuit qu'ils venaient de passer ? Après avoir reçu autant de plaisir de la part d'un ancien professeur ? Le coeur de Harry manqua un battement alors qu'il réalisait. Il avait couché avec Severus Snape, l'homme qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer, l'homme indirectement responsable de la mort de ses parents. L'homme qui avait confié à Harry dans un dernier aveu qu'il avait toujours été amoureux de Lily.

L'homme qui l'avait toujours haï et pourtant sauvé, encore et encore, respectant une parole donnée à un fantôme.

L'énormité de ce qu'il venait de faire lui apparut soudainement dans toute son horreur. Il avait trompé Ginny. Il avait trompé sa femme avec un homme, un homme qu'il ne devait en aucun cas apprécier, encore moins désirer. Merde, il l'avait trompé le jour de leur anniversaire alors qu'elle l'attendait chez eux, aussi amoureuse qu'au premier jour. Le coeur d'Harry se glaça. Mais qu'avait-il donc fait ?

\- Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire Harry, répliqua d'une voix dénuée de sarcasme Snape. Tu as été un mari et un père aimant. Tu es resté auprès de ta famille, même quand l'évidence était là. Tu t'es voué à une vie incomplète et insatisfaisante pour le bien du monde sorcier. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait.

\- Je viens de tromper ma femme, hissa Harry, ne sachant pas tout à fait d'où venait cette soudaine colère ni vers qui elle était destinée. Je viens de tromper ma femme, Snape, avec vous. Il n'y a rien qui puisse excuser cela.

Snape le contempla un long moment, ces pupilles creusant des gouffres de doute dans l'âme d'Harry. Puis il se redressa, la tête au hauteur de celle du plus jeune et resta là, sans bouger, l'hésitation claire dans tous ses mouvements.

Harry n'osait plus rien dire, sa colère stoppée nette avant qu'elle n'ait pu s'amplifier.

Il ne sut combien de temps s'écoula. Plus tard, il jugera qu'il ne s'était passé que quelques secondes, certain qu'il n'aurait pu rester plus longtemps dans cet état de léthargie. Pourtant, alors qu'il fixait le visage anguleux en face de lui, ce bref instant lui parut interminable, autant que ce moment de tension avant la bataille, peut être même plus.

Puis Snape bougea.

Harry lui, ne put rien faire d'autre que rester parfaitement immobile.

Il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement avant que le visage de son ancien professeur se rapprochait du sien, alors il sentait le souffle chaud sur ses lèvres, alors qu'il humait l'odeur si particulière de l'homme qui lui faisait tourner la tête.

Il ne bougea pas non plus lorsque Snape entrouvrit les lèvres, ces lèvres si aguichantes, si tentantes, et qu'il les joignait doucement à celles d'Harry. Le baiser n'avait rien de commun avec ceux de la veille. Il était doux, presque timide, effrayé. Il était à la fois une demande et une promesse, une supplication et une offre. Il représentait la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble.

Lorsque Severus se recula, Harry gémit presque son manque. La saveur de l'homme lui restait sur les lèvres, entêtante, si intense qu'Harry crut qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais.

\- Ceci, Harry, murmura d'une voix rauque Severus. Ceci est une excuse. Une excuse qui n'a ni besoin d'être abolie, ni besoin d'être dévoilée. Une excuse qui peut rester là, dans ce lit, entre nous.

Harry entendit pourtant les mots que Severus ne prononça pas. Ils résonnèrent en lui, écho de son propre désir qui ne demandait qu'à être libéré. Le cadeau de son aîné lui apparut alors dans toute sa gloire. Severus lui donnait le choix. Harry pouvait accepter ce qui lui était présenté sur un plateau sans un mot, sans justification. Il était sûr que s'il le voulait vraiment, il pourrait tout à fait continuer cette liaison illicite sans même rompre son mariage. Severus s'offrait à lui comme une bouée de sauvetage et n'exigeait rien en retour. Un amant caché. Des bras dans laquelle il pourrait venir se réfugier quand sa vie serait insupportable. Une libération quand il ne pourrait plus mentir.

Ce serait si facile d'accepter… se glisser à nouveau dans le rôle de mari et de père dévoué, un sourire taquin au coin des lèvres, embrassant sa femme, jouant avec son fils, allant aux repas dominicaux du clan Weasley. Et le soir, lorsque Ginny se serait absentée, endormie, confiante, rejoindre cet homme qui l'ensorcelait, s'enivrer de luxure et de sensualité jusqu'à en être plein, se gorger pour tenir jusqu'à la prochaine fois. Personne ne devinerait jamais. Qui pourrait croire un seul instant que la seule personne au monde capable de faire délirer de plaisir Harry Potter était l'assassin de Dumbledore ?

\- Merci, répondit alors lentement le plus jeune. Merci.

* * *

Ginny était folle de rage, évidemment. Harry s'excusa, inventa une excuse qui ne tenait pas debout et laissa sa femme s'écrouler en larmes dans ses bras.

Le lendemain, il lui offrit des fleurs accompagnées d'un album photo de leur fils qu'il avait fait lui-même pour leur anniversaire.

Tout rentra dans l'ordre.

Enfin. Presque.

Il demanda le divorce un mois plus tard. Et l'obtint après six mois. Il laissa sa maison à sa femme, tint bon face au courroux de la famille Weasley au grand complet et soutira la garde partagée de James.

Il lui fallut encore quelques mois pour remettre sa vie en marche. Il acheta un appartement à Londres et une petite maison qui n'était pas sans rappeler celle de Bill et Fleur sur la côte écossaise. La Gazette du sorcier épuisa les sujets de son divorce, ses causes, ses conséquences, avançant les théories les plus invraisemblables pour tenter de comprendre et l'emballement médiatique ne prit fin que lorsqu'Harry arrêta un énième ancien Mangemort.

Ron lui pardonna. Molly et Arthur aussi. Même Ginny put enfin le considérer avec civilité.

Puis arriva la date fatidique. Celle qui avait représenté pendant trois ans l'anniversaire de son mariage. Ce jour-là pourtant, Harry ne se leva pas avec une boule dans l'estomac. Il se doucha plutôt, s'habilla, déposa James chez sa mère et transplana.

Toqua à la porte.

Attendit.

Crut que son coeur allait exploser lorsque Severus le regarda d'un air interdit.

Et faillit pleurer de soulagement quand l'homme s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

* * *

_Merci de votre attention. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, positif ou négatif, en commentaires ou par MP._

_Et j'en profite pour réitérer mon appel: si l'envie vous prend de corriger ce texte, contactez moi par MP !_


End file.
